


Jinxed

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused Anakin Skywalker, Confused Clones, Confused Jedi council, Gen, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and part of the 212th and 501st are transported to the past, when Obi-Wan is still a Padawan and Qui Gon Jinn is still alive. How will these upcoming events change the course of history and our intrepid heroes.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 258
Collections: Clone Wars





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars and all of its characters are not mine, obviously, but just for legal purposes

It was supposed to be an easy mission. But, then again Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't really remember a mission that had ever gone according to plan or have been considered easy. He should really take it up with the council about having the word banned, it just seemed to be a jinx.

The mission was starting out just fine, but Obi-wan was skeptical that the peace would last long. 

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and a small portion of both Torrent and Ghost company had been ordered to secure an important artifact from a Jedi temple that had been long abandoned. This misson was practically a vacation for the two worn out companies and their generals, but sadly this was as much of a break as they could be afforded.

Ghost company entered the temple first, followed by Torrent. As Obi-Wan advanced into the looming structure, he could feel the echos of past Jedi that had lived in the temple. The echos were comforting and full of light, free from the darkness that had been blinding the galaxy for too long. Obi-Wan let out a sigh, just breathing in the serenity that he had been denied for so long. 

"Master! Do you feel that?" Anakin whispered in awe, as he wandered further into the temple, too caught up in the intense light to notice that he had called Obi-Wan by his old moniker, not that Obi-Wan minded himself. "Yes dear one, I can feel it too, it's very strong!" Obi-Wan replied softly.

The clones were immediately on alert, switching between carefully regarding the Jedi and eyeing their surrounds. Commander Cody tilted his bucket towards Obi-Wan in consideration, reminding Obi-Wan that the troopers couldn't feel the joy in the force that Anakin and he could, so Obi-Wan could understand their wariness. It was just a fact of life that the two companies had encountered enough Sith and Sith artifacts, to immediately jump to conclusions when their generals started acting weird. Obi-Wan turned toward them before projecting his voice. "At ease men, there are no signs of darkness here and there are no warnings from the force. We are safe." The vod relaxed slightly at the reassurance and most were content to let their shoulders drop slightly and to loosen up their stances. 

Cody was still regarding him, so Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him in question. Cody just stepped closer and whispered softly, "Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan's face flushed a little at the words, but before he could say anything, Cody spoke again, but this time with more warmth coloring his tone. He said,"It's just that you obviously seem to be affected by this place and the vod don't want anything to happen to you." Obi-Wan had to clear his throat a little to dislodge the lump that had formed there before he could speak again. "Thank you Cody, that means a lot. Yes, I am alright. Actually, I feel better than I have in a while. This place is just so energizing and full of the light that I had feared was gone from the galaxy." Cody was staring at Obi-Wan and even through the helmet, Obi-Wan could feel the intensity of his gaze. The intensity almost made him shiver, but he held his composure. 

Finally, Cody turned away and Obi-Wan was forced to pull his attention back to the present, where he had fallen behind the others. Obi-Wan used the time catching up to the others to consider his feelings for his commander. Obi-Wan felt a special pull towards Cody, he had ever since day one, when he was introduced to the loyal, caring, strong, and sharp-willed commander.

(Flashback)

Obi-Wan smiled as he introduced himself to his new commander. "Hello there, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am going to be your general. I wanted to get to know my commander before we have to ship out." The other man's face was blank, his bucket at his side, and when he responded, a chill slithered down Obi-Wan's spine, "CC-2224 reporting for duty, Sir!"Obi-Wan ground his teeth at the use of a number instead of a name, internally seething at how the troopers were treated already.

"Do You have a name that I could use, Commander?" Obi-Wan asked with as much confidence as he could muster. As soon as the question left his mouth, Obi- Wan could feel shock and suspicion ringing through the force, emanating from the commander, almost giving him emotional whiplash.

"If you do not have a name or if you wish to keep it to yourself, that is just fine. But, I would much rather use your name because you are not a droid, commander, and you are important. I want you to feel comfortable with the fact that I am giving you a choice here." Obi-Wan placated. Obi-Wan could feel the man's other man's force signature spike with surprise and warmth, underlined with adoration and gratitude. 

"Cody. My name is Cody, Sir. I would be honored for you to use my name." The commander, Cody, said with the hint of a smile in his voice. Obi-Wan flashed Cody with a sincere smile and said, "Cody. What a lovely name, it suits you. Well then, let's get down to business..." Obi-Wan felt deeply gratified when the force spiked with a fuzzy feeling when dressed Cody by his name. Obi-Wan could tell that this was the start of a good leadership and friendship.

As time went on, Obi-Wan's respect for and friendship with Cody grew, as they lived and fought battles together. Obi-Wan slowly realized as the war progressed and smiles became fewer and fewer that Cody had become his anchor, making him laugh and motivating him. Obi-Wan was fairly sure that the only reason he was still sane was because of his nightly tea sessions with Cody. 

During one particularly long and bloody campaign where Obi-Wan had gotten separated from his battalion, he had subconsciously reached out for Cody through the force, leading him back to his men. Afterwards, Obi-Wan realized the reason he had found his way back was because of the fact that he could pick his commander's force signature out of crowd anywhere.

But Obi-Wan had come to realize the true nature of his feelings for Cody when his commander had taken a hit during battle. When Obi-Wan saw Cody drop like a ton of bricks, he felt his heart drop out of his chest and his ears roar with blood. Obi-Wan immediately leapt into a protective crouch over his commander, bringing his lightsaber up to deflect any laser bolts that had made their way through the defenses. Obi-Wan deflected bolts for what felt like hours until the 212th was finally able to make an offensive push forward, pushing the clankers back.

When the laser blasts finally stopped, Obi-Wan choked out a hoarse cry for a medic as he bent down and tried in vain to staunch the blood seeping from a wound in Cody's midsection. Helix, the 212th's chief medic, came sliding to a halt next to the general and the marshal commander. Helix shoved Obi-Wan out of the way, who had no qualms about letting a professional take over. But Obi-Wan kept his eyes glued on Cody as Helix did crude stitches and while he barked for a med evac. Obi-Wan just watched in a numbly as a team of medics loaded Cody up and started to take him back to the ship. Obi-Wan was so lost in his worry that he almost flinched when Waxer touched his arm, sending him a concerned look.Obi-Wan realize had that he hadn't even sensed that Waxer was there until he had touched him, how unprofessional.

Waxer's warm touch made Obi-Wan feel like crying but he knew that he couldn't afford to cry now. Obi-Wan straightened, giving Waxer a grateful smile before stepping away, instantly missing the weight of Waxer's arm on his own. 

Obi-Wan finally cleared his throat before ordering the troopers to proceed with the post battle clean up. The troopers present eyed the general, clearly only barely holding their tongues about what just happened.

By the time the gunships returned to take the uninjured men back to the Negotiator, Obi-Wan felt like he was going to start vibrating with anticipation. As soon as the gunships had touched down and the men had filtered off the craft, Obi-Wan handed command over to Waxer, who gave him a sympathetic and knowing look, before quickly taking his leave, striding as fast as he could to the medical bay.

As soon as Obi-Wan entered the medical bay, he caught sight of Painless, one of the other high ranking medics. Painless glared at the intrusion, but when he caught sight of who the intruder was he softened slightly. Painless wordlessly led Obi-Wan over to a secluded area of the med bay, having anticipated who Obi-Wan was there for.

As soon as Obi-Wan caught sight of Cody, his breath faltered. Cody was sickly white, and his midsection swathed in thick bandages as he laid unmoving on the stiff cot . An IV was sticking out of his arm and a heart monitor was beeping to the rhythm of Cody's heart. "He'll be alright. He may sleep for a while due to of all the blood loss.'' Painless commented softly. "Thank you. When you see Helix please give him my gratitude." Obi-Wan replied. Painless gave him a quick affirmative before striding back to his station, no doubt to tackle a pile of paperwork. 

Obi-Wan sat down on a chair beside the cot, rubbing his palm over the hand without an IV in it. Obi-Wan felt relief hit him like a speeder and he slumped in the chair, dragging a hand over his eyes. Obi-Wan didn't know when it happened, but he had developed feelings that went way beyond those of a general to a commander and even those of a friend to friend. Obi-Wan felt dread pit deep in his stomach when he was hit with the realization that he couldn't live without Cody. 

Obi-Wan felt himself start to spiral before the rational part of himself snarled that Cody could never feel the same way about him and that even if he did, the code and the chain of command would prevent any relationship. Obi-Wan felt a new wave of sadness pass through him, tugging at his mental shields before he locked his feelings up inside a metal box, deep inside his mind. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, looking back at Cody. While he may not be able to follow his heart and act on his feelings, Obi-Wan was determined to maintain his friendship with Cody and determined to do as much in his power to ensure Cody's safety. 

(End of Flashback)

Obi-Wan's thoughts strayed back to the present. He had kept the promise he had made himself. Presently, he continued to have a strong friendship with Cody, locking all the unprofessional feelings away. Cody was also still alive and Obi-Wan felt relief at that knowledge, now that he had time to process it.

But, Obi-Wan had felt a shift in the force when he had entered the temple. The force had whispered about change and Obi-Wan had the niggling suspicion that his relationship with Cody was about to change forever, he just hoped that it would be a change for the better.

Finally, Obi-Wan caught up to the others, ending his musings. Both companies had halted in a large chamber that contained old flimsy books and display cases filled with old light sabers. The troopers were searching for the artifact and for anything of importance when Obi-Wan was striding in. Obi-Wan quickly set to work, double checking the holopicture of the artifact that they were sent during their briefing and then perusing the shelves. 

Obi wan was flipping through an old book on Jedi theology when he felt the force's warning.

As Obi-Wan whipped his head up to deliver a warning, Anakin picked up a strange looking hourglass. As soon as Anakin's hand made contact with the artifact, the force shuddered and both Anakin and Obi-Wan dropped like puppets with their strings cut. 

Cody and Rex, who had been closest to the Jedi, barked for medics, frantically trying to wake their commanding officers. As soon as Kix and Helix, the respective Chief medics of both the 501st and 212th, made contact with their generals, a white light emerged from the artifact in Anakin's hand. The force shrieked along side the explosion of light, as time itself became undone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have landed back in time and in a council meeting. This chapter is from the view of Mace Windu and how he views these mysterious intruders.

During a typical day the Jedi Council faced a lot of drama and debate, so in the scheme of things, today had been fairly boring. There were a few mission reports from new knights returning from the field, but since those missions had all gone smoothly, the debriefings were short and sweet. Mace Windu could never be more grateful for a boring day because if the migraine pulsing against his skull and the bad feeling that he had all day were putting him on edge, the foreboding he was getting from the force was making him crazy. Mace massaged his skull and sighed tiredly. 

The council only had one more debriefing before being adjourned. Mace sat back in his chair, only half listening to his fellow council members gossip as they waited for the master that was scheduled for the last debrief to arrive back at the temple.

Mace had almost fallen asleep, which he would venomously deny later, when he felt the force shudder. Mace bolted upright in his chair, to the displeasure of his spine, senses immediately alert. After a heartbeat, a flash of white light blinded the council members, but Mace could hear the distinctive thud of bodies hitting the floor. 

After regaining his vision, Mace scrutinized the room and the people that were now decorating the council floor. Sprawled in a pile on the floor were six men in white armor, that was either painted with orange or blue accents, and two men in Jedi garb. Mace scowled, he had never seen these particular Jedi before, which made him suspicious. Also the fact that they had appeared out of no where was a little unnerving. 

Mace took half a second to glance at his fellow masters, seeing them recovered from the light and eyeing the room's new occupants; their faces varying from neutral to full out confrontational. Master Yoda just looked gleeful, the damn troll.

When Mace glanced back at the intruders he noticed that one of the men dressed in Jedi garb was stirring. Mace decided to poke at the man's force signature only to be met with the strongest mental walls he had ever encountered. Mace reeled back a little from shock and scowled, no Jedi had mental walls like that nor was there a need for such strong walls. Therefore, this man was either a dark sider or up to no good. Mace's mind was reeling as he waited for the man to respond. As it turns out, he didn't have to wait long.

The man didn't open his eyes but slurred, ''Mace! You should know it's rude to poke so hard at people's mental walls, especially when they're barely conscious." Mace was shocked and he was sure that his jaw had hit the floor. Master Yoda had a gleam in his eye that spoke of trouble. Mace sighed internally. 

"Know Master Windu you do, but know you we do not." Yoda said serenely, the troll. Mace sighed at Master Yoda's words but agreed with the validity of the question. The man's eyes suddenly shot open and he tried to shoot up but ended up tripping over one of his companions' legs. He went down with a cry and a thud reverberated around the council room, making every master flinch in solidarity. The sound of the thud must have woken the other intruders because Mace noticed them stirring and steeled himself for a blowout.

The man who had tripped, had red hair, so Mace was calling him Red head mentally, for now. Red head rose again with a wince and turned to meet the council with wide eyes. But before he could open his mouth, one of the other intruders spoke, shocking everyone. "Master! What's going on? The last time I checked we were at that weird abandoned temple. Also, why does the council look so...young" He said trailing off. Red head's eye twitched and Mace could truly sympathize. The other men all slowly rose, but Mace couldn't make out their expressions under their helmets.

"General?..." Trailed off one of the men with armor, which had orange accents, and visor. Mace's eyes went even wider at the man's words.

General, why was a supposed Jedi being addressed as a General?

The red head finally sucked in a deep breath before saying something that shattered any semblance of sanity Mace had left. "It seems that we have traveled back in time, Cody!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clones that traveled in time are Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Helix, Kix, Boil, and Waxer. I want do more but feel like that would be hard to write
> 
> I will establish the timeline in the next chapter, which is coming soon
> 
> Please enjoy. Comments are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the council react to Obi-Wan's statement? How is Obi-Wan handling time travel? More characters? Find out in chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Obi-Wan's POV again

The entire council exploded after Obi-Wan's statement and he couldn't blame them. Part of Obi-Wan hoped that he was in a med bay somewhere and that the scene in front of him was the affect of some strong drugs. 

But in reaching out to the force, Obi-Wan concluded that this was real and immediately felt sick. Obi-Wan numbly concluded from the present council members and the lack of recognition that they had traveled back in time to at least when he was a padawan. With this revelation came the sinking realization that Qui Gon was alive here and that now there are two versions of himself in the same timeline . 

Kark. 

Obi-Wan felt faint, but before he could pass out or vomit, Mace Windu yelled to get everyone's attention. "Quiet!"Mace blared. All conversation immediately ceased and everyone froze. Anakin who had been having a brain malfunction, snapped back to reality and the clones snapped to attention.

"We need to be rational about this. We also need hard evidence. It could be just a fluke that you know my name and are wearing Jedi-like garb . So you will need to prove that you are a Jedi and if you are, then you will need to prove that you are from the future." Mace stated calmly. 

Obi-Wan pulled himself together enough to raise an eyebrow at Mace and mentally prepared what he was going to say. But before Obi-Wan could open his mouth, the council doors opened with a large swoosh... 

All eyes shifted to the newcomer who had disturbed the interrogation. Obi-Wan felt his breath catch in his throat and almost crumpled to the ground when he saw who had barged into the council room. It was Qui Gon Jinn followed by a skinny red-head boy who was covered in dirt and scrapes, it was his younger self. The only reason that Obi-Wan stayed upright was because Cody had pressed against his side, offering his warmth and support.

"Qui Gon! What are you doing in here? We are in the middle of something." Mace Windu gestured to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the clones. " I did not know there was another session because I thought that I was to be your last debrief." Qui Gon said not the least bit apologetically.

Meanwhile, Anakin stared bewildered at Qui Gon, resembling a fish with his mouth agape. He then made a choked noise that had everyone turning to him. "Qui Gon!" Anakin said, sounding breathless. "I'm sorry, I am really good at remembering people, so I am most certain that we have never met before." Qui Gon said cordially. Anakin sagged at the words, into Captain Rex who took the extra weight with grace . 

Even though Obi-Wan was fighting off a mental breakdown, he could still notice the gleam in Master Yoda's eye. He sighed internally and pleaded with the force that Yoda just stayed quiet. It turns out the force had other plans because immediately Yoda asked. "Know Master Jinn do you?" Anakin froze at the question and looked beseechingly at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan took a moment to ask the force if it was alright to reveal himself, to which the force sent back a resounding yes. So Obi-Wan braced himself before turning and replying,"Yes, Of course I would recognize my old master, and Anakin here was actually discovered by him."

At that the council was dead silent and almost every masters' mouth was hanging open. Qui Gon looked like he was going to faint and Obi-Wan shared the sentiment.

"Surprise!."Obi- Wan muttered deadpan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline is actually going to be cleared up next chapter, whoops.
> 
> But, please enjoy this chapter. Comments are welcome.
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be done, but I will complete it as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and the gang's identities are checked and a plan of action is put into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Obi-Wan is around 15 years old, I am not sticking to any particular Canon timeline here

"Obi-Wan, is it really you?!" Qui Gon whispered breathlessly, as if saying that one name would break the universe. Obi-Wan barely suppressed the urge to flinch, feeling a storm of emotions swell up within him at the use of his name by a man long-dead.

"Hello...Master." Obi-Wan's voice shook a little when he spoke, for which he berated himself. He is a Jedi master not a young padawan. Cody reached out and squeezed his hand and the warmth of his hand, even through his glove, was grounding.

"You're me?" Young him squeaked, making Obi-Wan wince at the volume. 

Pulling himself up, Obi-Wan straightened before replying. "Yes, I am you from the future. My companions and I seem to have been accidentally transported around twenty years in the past, judging by your age now. A lot has happened and I have experienced much compared to what you have by this time." 

Murmuring broke out between the council members causing Mace Windu to call for order. "Quiet! We have more important things to discuss. Most importantly, how you got here and how you will get back home. We also need to figure out the impact of your travel on our time and therefore your time."

"Before we discuss any further, I should probably introduce my companions. Have patience for I will explain in more detail before I am done," Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan gestured to Anakin first. "This is Anakin Skywalker, he is a Jedi Knight and my former padawan." Obi-Wan then turned towards the clones, inclining his head in acknowledgement before saying, "The man to my left is Commander Cody of the 212th battalion. Then going down the line is Captain Rex of the 501st battalion, Kix; the chief medic of the 501st, Helix; the chief medic of the 212th, Waxer; the Lieutenant of the 212th, and Boil a scout of the 212th."

"The state of the galaxy from where we come from is precarious, but I don't know much I can tell you about the future without fracturing the timeline and creating a paradox. On the other hand, I don't remember meeting my future self so this may be an alternate universe," Obi wan mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 

"Of two event, tell us you must. One of the past and one of the future. Test your theory we shall," Yoda said, a gleam in his eye.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, old memories resurfacing. Obi-Wan smiled before saying, "When I was ten, Quinlan and I started a water balloon fight, accidentally hitting Master Windu as he was meditating in the room of a thousand fountains." 

Snickers could be heard around the council room at the image. His younger self blushed beet red at the reminder and Anakin looked incredulous, like he couldn't believe Obi-Wan would ever get into trouble, even accidentally. 

"Remember that I do, whine about that Master Windu did." Yoda said as Mace Windu glared daggers at the grandmaster. 

"That reminds me Master Yoda. When I was padawan, maybe fourteen, you were meditating with me and you fell asleep. When I asked you about it later, you said it was the will of the force," Obi-Wan said, chuckling. Yoda smiled at the memory, unfazed by the jab. 

"Hmmm, know now we do that Obi-Wan Kenobi you are," Yoda said, his twisting words sounding almost melodious. "Now one event of the future, tell us!" Yoda commanded lightly. 

Obi-Wan squeezed Cody's hand, which was still enveloped in his own, before carefully saying, "Well, in the future, the Republic is at war with an opposing faction called the separatist alliance and the senate has pressured the Jedi into becoming the generals of the Grand Army of the Republic." 

Everyone held their breaths, waiting for something to happen, for the world to collapse or for someone to disappear out of existence. When nothing happened, everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

But the relief was short lived because immediately afterwards, the council members regained solemn looks at the implication of Obi-Wan's words. 

"Dark the future is. Discuss our plan of action we must," Yoda said, his ears flattening against his head.

"I propose that you discuss with your companions about all of the important events that will influence our future, here, since we know that telling us these events will not break the universe. We can reassemble after you have completed compiling the pertinent details to discuss what should be done about them. I also suggest that despite the fact that your presence will not have any major affect our timeline, that you please keep your identities on the dow low, for now," Mace Windu suggested. 

"Yes, Master Windu. It will be done, we won't fail you!" Obi-Wan promised, feeling the importance of the possibilities in front of them, weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Good! Best be starting now," Mace Windu ordered lightly. 

And with that, they were off to change history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long. My school work has been a little overwhelming and I didn't feel well this past weekend.
> 
> Please Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:   
> I have already written the next two chapters, so they should be coming as soon as I get a chance to edit them. I was planning to do a short chapter with a short intro into Codywan, but then I sort of went off on a tangent with the flashback. Not that I'm complaining because it's good background. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and comments are appreciated.


End file.
